Dark Matter Gun
(through the 2016 Top Event Weapons) • in Trial 2 of the Cyber Menace (Event) • during Trial 1 of Diamonita Wars (Event) • during Trial 4 of Demons of the Storm |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? =1 |Agility? = 3 |Clip Size? = 60 |Firing Type? = Automatic |Type of Gun? = Energy-Based Automatic Weapon|currency = Paid}} IMG 3171.PNG|The weapon as shown in the game loading screen. Halo's Needler.jpg|The Needler in the Halo franchise! Screenshot 2016-12-03-22-39-06-103 com.dle.respawnables.png|The weapon shoots a magenta beam. Screenshot 2016-12-03-22-39-11-269 com.dle.respawnables.png|Closer look at the Yeti holding the weapon. Screenshot 2016-12-03-23-47-41-624 com.dle.respawnables.png|Being killed by The Yeti with the weapon. The grand prize, when won .png|The Grand Prize, when won IMG-20161219-WA0003.png|Dark Matter Gun in the menu. Darkmatteringame.jpeg|The Dark Matter Gun as seen in-game. Pjkam.jpeg|Reloading the weapon The Dark Matter Gun is one of the weapons that was introduced in the Superstars (Update) and is available as the final tier prize for completing its event. Strategy Run And Gun: This weapon is made for this strategy, as it has great Agility. Since this weapon has a LOT of ammo, its okay if you miss your shots; run around the map, killing enemies as you go, but beware if your enemies are using Shotguns or any potential one-shot kill weapons, because they would kill you easily. If possible, dodge your enemies' bullets with the Circle around tactic and strafe. Also, the reload time of this weapon is very long, so be sure to find a good spot to hide behind walls when reloading. Camping: This weapon also has good Range, so camping could also be a potentially good idea. Simply put, stand in a spot, killing everything that can be killed, but again, beware of one shot kill weapons, as they can find your camping spot, and simply kill you easily. Exercise special caution when attempting to kill enemies at long range, due to its poor accuracy. Ambush: This weapon can kill relatively quickly, so ambushing the enemies while they're unprepared can be a good idea. Hide behind walls, 90° turns and hidden spots where your enemy can't see you. Once your enemy approaches, start shooting, and don't stop until your enemy is killed. DO NOT use this strategy against explosives, as they have splash damage. Analysis Advantages * Extremely high damage at close range * Very large capacity (60) * Fast firing speed * Can be buffed by Energy buffing Armors * Long effective Range Disadvantages * Horrible Accuracy, especially apparent at long ranges * Can be nerfed by Energy nerfing Armors * Slow reload speed Trivia * This weapon "prowess" was shown early in the same update, being used by one of the new bots, The Yeti, thus many players' "early" speculation that this weapon is going to be a good weapon. * At a closer look, it has very similar appearance and projectile color as compared to the Needler in the Halo franchise (pic as shown above)! * Despite it appearance, this gun is NOT a Handgun! ** Strangely however, it was considered as a Handgun during the first trial of the Carnival 2017 (Event)! * This weapon projectiles leave a dark, red glowing-hole when hit. The hole stays for a short time with red electric sparks animation. * This weapon shares the same preview animation with MIB Noisy Cricket, Fire Spitter, Pocket Pistol and Atarot Handgun. * When reloading this weapon, a cricket chirp can be heard! See Also * Alien Eye Pistol * Atarot Handgun * Zapper Category:Weapons Category:Energy-Based Weapons Category:Handguns Category:Event Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:4 Damage Weapons Category:3 Range Weapons Category:1 Accuracy Weapons Category:3 Agility Weapons